narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Kyūkei to Heiwa
is, as its name implies, a peaceful land created by Tamotsu Ōtsutsuki after the Wolverines destroyed most population in Snowy Valley. Thousands of creatures live there so long as each species Leader is willing to live with many others. The leaders are the . As with Snowy Valley, Kyūkei to Heiwa does not exist within the ninja world. It's its own dimension, making it near-impossible to enter without the power of a Wolverine Sage. Despite this, many species have created contract scrolls spread across the world for those who need them to call them forth to fight alongside them. This and times of friendly competition are the only times fighting her permitted. It is, however, not demanded. Ways of entering are quite similar to those of Snowy Valley's. Reverse summoning is the most commonly used concept when escorting either other animals or the summon's summoner. As for the Wolverine Sage, they use one of three methods when visits are needed. First, they you the Staff of No Such Paths, or second, they connect chakra threads from all five . The third option is unique, and only known by the Wolverine Sages and their companions. Snowy Valley gets their natural energy from Kyūkei to Heiwa, through the gaps in the cave ceiling. Through those gaps leads whoever enters to the center of Kyūkei to Heiwa. Any summoner guests are deprived of that fact. Overview The thoughts and beliefs of those who reside in Kyūkei to Heiwa are that peace within a singular place can spread peace elsewhere. This is the reason they created so many summoning scrolls; so shinobi will summon them to wherever they are, and they can spread their peace with their summoners. All are prohibited from killing for their summoner, though it is allowed if there is no other way around it. This is also why they do their best to keep up the alliance with those of Snowy Valley. They wish for every summon to bring peace. History Creation Coming Together Bringing Peace War Locations Spider's Den When first entering Kyūkei to Heiwa, the Spider's Den is always the first sight, since spiders are best at patrolling and making sure not even an unwelcome fly gets by. Their pay for remaining as patrol management is the luxury of eating any creature that poses a threat. Many describe the Spider's Den as hell, but those who appreciate bugs would ultimately disagree. It's a rocky area with gnarl trees still begging for life. Thousands of the best s used their silk to build and hang the Queens' main home, where she lays and hatches many eggs. There are many Queens as there are thousands of spider species within Kyūkei to Heiwa, and they aim to keep the den heavily populated. Bug's Mound Rat's Habitat Wolf's Caves King & Queen's Cave Battlefield Known Species * * s * s ** s ** s ** s ** s ** * s ** ** s * s Trivia Category:Nakuka Category:Location Category:Locations